Greeting Estel
by CheveronChick
Summary: Just little stories of Aragorn's 'sister' waiting for him to come back for a visit to Rivendell, Marked complete because each story is a Stand alone. But I will be adding more chapters. Mostly Fluff. Please Review! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elrohir and his twin brother Elladan sat cross legged on the stone floor, legs crossed identically as they played with there little sister, well adopted sister. Several years ago while Elrond was on his way back from visiting elvs in other lands he came upon a small child, her mother had been murdered by orcs only days before, and had arrived home with another adopted child. When Glorfindel had found out, first he had scolded Elrond, telling him his paternal instincts would get him into trouble one day, however the elf warrior soon forgot his chastings as the elfling quickly wormed her way into all of the elves hearts in Imladris.

Unsteadily the little elf climbed to her feet, she nearly toppled over, she would have if it hadn't been under the watchful eyes of her elder brothers. The moment she appeared to lose her balance two pairs of hands shot out, each grabbing a slightly chubby arm to steady her. As soon as she was steady she began to toddle away, she had only gone a few step before turning back to her brothers, pointing a finger in there general directions and commanding "stay!" before continuing on her way to the window.

The window wasn't far away and soon the tyke reached it, leaning hands on the window for balance she turned to make sure her brothers hadn't moved from their spots on the floor, before looking out the window.

"Larien" Elladan called to the small elfling, she turned her head, her blond hair bobbing around her face

"Who are you looking for?" Elorhir finished, causing the little elf to grin and release a giggled squeal, she loved when her brother finished each other's sentences.

Instead of answering the question she held her arms up into the air and called "Ada!". The twins turned their heads to find their father standing in the doorway, obediently Elrond crossed the room and picked her up. Smiling as Larien threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"She's been looking out the window constantly, we think she's waiting for someone" Elladan informed his father

The little childs head shot up from Elrond's shoulder "Estel!" the little girl exclaimed happily "Estel! Estel! Estel!" she chanted bounding up and down in her fathers arms, excitedly clapping her hands.

"Well, I suppose that solves that mystery" Elrohir stated

" Glorfindel has just informed me that Estel should be here soon, could you get her dressed" Elrond placed his daughter back on the floor, the minute her feet were on the floor she tried to run for the door, only to stopped by her brother Elladan

"And where do you think your going?" He asked her, swigging her up off the floor, and holding her upside down.

Larien pointed to the door "Estel!"

**...**

The squeals of joy announced the arrival of the newest member of Imladris before she was seen. A few moments later the little child came running, well as fast as her little unstable legs would let her, around the corner and into the garden. Still in her pajama bottoms, yet and everyday top. Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow to his sons, who simply shook their heads in a 'don't ask' gesture.

The elfling had only been expecting to find her brother Estel in the garden with her father, unfortunitly he was standing behind a rather tall man, holding a long stick in his hand, and a furry beard covering most of his face. Upon noticing this intruder the smile on her face fell, her already large green eyes grew wider, and she froze.

The man smiled warmly at her "Well hello there"

Larien let out a horrified gasp, and dove behind her fathers robes for protection. Elrond chuckled, "Don't be afraid, this a Gandalf, he is a friend" Carefully she peeked around the hem of his robes, carefully eyeing the wizard. He gave her another warm smile. In what the adults supposed was to be a form of stealth she 'snuck' out from behind her father, hurrying behind a bush that stood beside Gandalf, and made her way to Estel.

"Estel!" she shrieked from his feet, holding her arms up expectantly, a broad grin spread on her face.

**...**

Though the music was generally happy, today it was happier. Estel had returned to the city, it as a cause for celebration, nearly all the elves in Imladris had come to the fire hall. Many of the younger elves were dancing, but some of the older one's such as Elrond and Glorfindel preferred sitting, and listening to the music, and watching the others twirl and spin.

The pair of old friend were getting particular enjoyment out of the elves passing around little Larien for a 'dance'. Which mostly consisted of them holding her, while twirling around, just like they had done when Estel was little. However while she was in mid dance with one of the smiths she began to squirm, and he obediently set her on the ground, careful to make sure she had her balance before letting go of her arms. The little girl wandered over to where her father sat, the dancing elves making sure to not to step or trip on her.

Upon reaching her destination she pulled at bottom of Elrond's gown stifling a yawn she spoke"Ada, up" . As soon as she was atop his lap she circled her little arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. For the first time that night Elrond noticed the small doll she clutched in her hand.

"What's this?" He asked her gently, lifting the doll slightly

"Gift from Estel" she responded, rubbing a sleepy eye with a fisted hand. Elrond smiled, he should have known. Every time his foster son returned to Imladris he always brought a gift for his little sister.

"Perhaps I should take her to bed" Estel offered some time later, Elrond had thought about putting her to bed, but he was quite content allow her to snuggle with him while she slept, the child was plagued by nightmares and rarely got a good nights sleep on her own. He had lost count of the amount of times he had woken to her calling for him from down the hall, or to check on her in the morning only to find, one or both of his sons snuggled in the bed with her. There were even a few occasions in which he found Glorfindel on her bed with her, fast asleep.

Elrond smiled at his son "I think that would be a good idea" Carefully, he pried the sleeping child from his neck and passed her to him, careful not to wake her.

It was early in the morning when the elves began to disappear from the hall, off to to there houses for a good nights sleep, even though there were still quite a few elves left, Elrond decided to go to bed, and that it was high time to check on his daughter. Soundlessly he opened the door, and peeked inside the room.

For what seemed like the thousandth times that day, a smile sprang to his lips. Estel was sleeping on the bed with her, half off the bed completely uncovered, little Larine sprawled across his chest. His other two sons had also managed to cram themselves onto the bed also and were somehow sleeping peacefully.

**...**

**There will be more chapters, following this basic story line as Larien gets older. Please please review! Feedback is always loves so i can make the next chapters even better! Hope you enjoyed reading ! **

**Ps, Sadly, the only thing i own is little Larien . **


	2. Chapter 2

"Larien why are you still up little one?" Elladan questioned, he and his brother had been on there way to bed when they decided to check on their little sister. They found her sitting on the small ledge of her window, staring out. She looked at her brothers, and shrugged, thought it was dark Elrohir and Elladan hadn't missed the tears on her face.

Quickly Elrohir crossed the room, scooping up the child in his arms, hugging her tight in an effort to comfort her "What's wrong?" he asked as he passed her to the older twin, who in turn also hugged her close.

Though still very small, one of the perks of raising Elves was they learned to talk at a much younger age, and weren't that old before they could speak in full sentences. Larien hid her face in her brothers shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed "Its silly. You will laugh"

"My dear sister" Elrohir began, as Elladan turned her in his lap to face his brother "Never will we laugh at something that troubles you"

Larien fidgeted with her brothers long slender fingers "He's late" The twins shared a knowing look over her head

Reaching forward Elrohir grasped her tiny hands "And your scared he's hurt?" The little girl nodded "He is only a few days late, many things can happen. Perhaps he got held up at a village somewhere"

"Or played the role of a knight and saved a woman who needed help"Elladan added, poking his sister lightly in the nose, pleased with the smile it evoked from the small elf.

**...**

A smile graced his face as he hugged his father "Sorry for being so late Ada. I was held up"

Elrond smiled back at Estel "It is not I you should be apologizing too"

"What do you mean?"

"Larien has been staying up nights waiting for your arrival. The only reason she is sleeping now is because I gave her a drought to to make her sleep" Elrond turned his head at the sound of his twin sons coming to greet their little brother. He waited until they were done before continuing "She worries too much"

Elrohir smirked "Someone had to inherit that habit from you Ada" he quickly dodged out from his fathers reach, away from the hand that was headed for a slap upside the head.

"I will see Larien first thing in the morning, I'll let her sleep"

Elladan smirked, one that matched his brothers only moment before "She isn't sleeping"

"Ada said he gave her tea, shouldn't she be sleeping till noon tomorrow?"

"She poured it into the plant in her room" Elladan informed

"I think she killed it" Elrohir added with a mock face of sadness

Elrond sighed "That child is going to be the death of me"

"Your going to have to come up with new tricks to giver her medicine Ada" Estel chuckled, knowing his sisters hatred for the various things Elrond had tried to get her to eat over her lifespan

"It would appear so"

**...**

Hearing the queen of her door being opened Larien bolted under her covers, feigning sleep. Her Ada, and brothers checked on her nearly every night, her brother wouldn't mind if she was awake but she feared next time Ada would stay in her room until she drank the foul tea. Her elf ears listened carefully, she heard the sound of the door closeing, and the shuffle of feet moveing into the room. The intruder shut the window, before sitting on the ege of her bed

"I think you need to work on your acting skills" Estel whispered to his 'sleeping' sister

"You back!" Larein cried, forgetting that she was supposed to be asleep and launching herself into her brothers arms, arms circling around his neck

"Sorry i was gone so long" Estel apologized, running his hands through her every growing blond hair

"Thats okay, I'm just glad you're home safe" Estel hugged his sister for a few more moment before pulling away

"You and me both need some sleep" Carefully he tucked her back into bed, and made his way towards the door

"Estel no!" She waited untill he turned around "Stay" Sighing Estel crossed the room, and sliding into bed next to her.

"Pretty soon you and me are going to bed to big for this" he told her, putting his arm around her as she snuggled into his chest

"I'll just get a bigger bed" she murmured already half asleep

**...**

Elrond chucked as Larein dashed behind him as he sat on the bench, seeking protection from her brothers who had been chasing her around the garden for most of the morning. threatening to throw her into the water. With a new squeal she dashed out from her hiding place and across the garden, managing to dodge her brother's arms.

She dove behind her new hiding place, Glorfindel's legs. He looked at the child unaware he was now part of the game. "And what's happening here?" He asked the Elfling

She turned her flushed face up at him "They say their going to throw me in the water!"

"Is that so" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow at the twins "It seems a bit unfair to be picking on such a small child doesn't it?" he chuckled as the twins exchanged a look "Wouldn't you say so Estel?"

Estel smirked as he walked into the garden, the last to join the game "So it does" Without warning Glorfindel took off after Elladan, chasing the nimble elf around the garden, the same time that Estel bolted after the other twin. The exhausted elfing wandered over to Elrond, snuggling happily into his lap as she watched the other play.

She giggled happily sometime later as her oldest brother Elladan shouted "Not fair!" as Glorfindel tossed him into the water with laughter, now that one twin had been soaking Glorfindel turned his attention to the other twin, Estel and him trapping him in a corner and tossing him into the water as well.

It was then that Larein climbed down from her Ada's lap and began chasing Estel around the garden, eventually 'pushing' him into the water, before joining her brothers in the small runoff, using Estel as a flotation device.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wish to ask me something" Elrond stated, looking at his foster daughter who had been sneaking glances at him all through the meal, she shook her head. Meaning it was something she probably shouldn't know about yet "Out with it". Again, she shook her head "Larien" he called, more firmly than she was used to. The child had many questions, some she was afraid to ask, and Elrond much preferred she would ask him or Glorfindel rather than any other elf, so they could control her ever growing knowledge.

She sighed staring at her plate "What does it mean to be called by the sea?"

The elves around the table exchanged glances "Where did you hear about that?" Elladan asked his sister, enraged that anyone would have mentioned something like that to and elf so young

She shrugged, "I heard some guards talking about it"

"Which guards?" Elrohir asked, eye narrowed

"I don't know, I was climbing a tree to get back-" she stopped remembering her father and Glorfindel were at the table, and would not be so understanding of her habit of sneaking outside the city walls. "So, what is it?"

Elrond sighed "Well, for some elves, and I mean some, the sea calls to them. For them to sail away from Middle Earth and to Valor"

"Why?" Again, the elves exchanged glances, why did she have to be such a curious elfling?

It was Glorfindel that answered this time "Well child, for many reasons"

Larien narrowed her eyes at the old warrior, well aware that he was hideing something from her "such as?"

Glorfindel huffed a breath, "Such as sadness, they sail instead of fading away. Sometimes its because a loved one has sailed, and they wish to join them, sometimes the sea just chooses them"

"So, if a loved one had sailed, then the sea calls to them"

"I suppose" Elladan answered, worried about his sister change in demeanor

"Oh" Larien replied, that being the last word she spoke the rest of the meal, no matter the probing from her brothers

**...**

Elrond walked up to his sons, as they read in the library "Have either of you seen your sister?" He had looked all around the city for the elfling, and had yet to find her.

"No, sorry Ada" Elladan spoke, looking up from his book "We assumed she was with you. We haven't seen her all day"

"You don't suppose she snuck out of the city again do you?" Elrond couldn't help but assume the worst when it came to the mischievous elfling

Elrohir frowned "I suppose that's a possibility, come on" he commanded his brother "lets go look for her "

Elrond looked out the window, noticing the setting sun "If you haven't found her by nightfall i will send a out a search party"

**...**

Estel slowed his horse, listening carefully. He had thought he heard the small voice of Larien, though he had no idea what she would be doing outside the safety of the city, especially after dark. His Ada must be having a fit. He heard it again, except this time it wasn't her voice, it was a tiny sniffle.

Estel dismounted from his horse, and headed in the general direction he heard the voice coming from, fearing the worst. It didn't take him to long to find his sister. Presently, she was sitting in a grassy clearing with her head in her hands, although the dirt and mud that was caked onto her skin and clothes told him she had been busy outside the walls of the city. Doing what, he did not know

He knew she heard him but he couldn't figure out why she hadn't looked up, he crouched beside his sister "Larien?" He spoke softly

Sniffing she looked up at him, her large green eyes swimming with unshed tears "I can't do it Estel"

Deciding this might be a longer conversation they he had originally thought, he sat down in the dirt across from her "Do what?"

She sniffled again "I can't get her to come back"

"Who?" Estel was getting more confused by the second

"Ada's wife! I can't get her back, now Ada will leave. I don't want him to leave" Suddenly Estel recognized the clearing he was in, nearly three thousand years ago the elves believed they could contact those that had left to Valor in this clearing, for some unknown reason. His Ada had always believed that to be a lie, while others were quite certain they had talked to lost loved one's.

"Oh Larien" Estel cooed, pulling the weeping child into his arms, smoothing her hair "Ada will not leave you, he would never leave you behind"

Her face still buried in his cloak "I heard one of the smiths talking, she said that, that, Ada has waited long enough to see his wife, and that" Larien paused to gulp down a sob "That she wished he had never taken me back with him. Because then Ada would be happy now" Upon finishing her sentence she broke into new set of sobs.

"Is that why you came out here?"

She nodded into his now soaking shoulder "I just want Ada to be happy, I wanted to trade places with her"

**...**

Estel wasn't surprised when in nearly no time at all he saw lanterns moving about the woods, and several voice calling for the youngest child of the Last Homely House. It was always difficult to tell how many elves were searching, since they move with such stealth and very few of them carried lanterns, not to mention the elves that took to the trees. "Over here" Estel hollered, tightening his grip on his sister who was sitting in front of him on his horse.

"Thank Valar!" Glorfindel exclaimed riding up to Estel "We have been searching all night for her! We feared the worst"

It was Elrond that rode up next, Estel hadn't seen the lord this worried since he was a child "Is she hurt?" he asked.

"No Ada, I am okay" The small elf answered, her voice a bit rough from her earlier crying,throwing a questioning glance at his foster son Elrond reached for Larien, pulling her onto his horse with him.

"What were you thinking?!" Elrond demanded, in a voice much harsher than he had meant it to be

"I'm sorry Ada, I didn't mean to worry you" She sniffled, new years threatening to spill over. Elrond was known among the elves of Imladris as never being able to stay angry at his mischievous children, and be willing to do nearly anything in order to cheer them up, especially when they were crying.

With a sigh Elrond simply hugged her close, and mouthed 'we will speak about this later' to Estel before riding back to the city

**...**

**Please, please, please remember to review! **


End file.
